Livia (episode)
|Written By = Chris Manheim |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Doug Lefler |Order in Series = 110 of 134 |Order in Season = 20 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 279 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Looking Death in the Eye" |Next Episode in Series = "Eve" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Looking Death in the Eye" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Eve" |title cap image = }} Xena and Gabrielle awaken from their 25 year sleep and reunite with Joxer. He introduces them to his son Virgil and the four of them venture into Rome to find Eve. Upon finding her, however, Xena is horrified to learn that Eve has become everything she didn't want her child to be. Summary A fearless Roman commander, Livia rides into a burning village, Ares suddenly pops in and tells her shes doing a good job. Livia has teamed up with Ares to rid Rome of Eli's followers. Planning to name Livia his successor, the Roman Emperor Augustus visits Livia and expresses his concern over her brutal methods, which she casually dismisses. Meanwhile, up on an icy mountain, an avalanche causes a hole in an ice cave. The sunlight shines through on a coffin made of ice and begins to melt. Xena moves. Stiffly, painfully, her fist breaks through the ice, she sits up. Xena uses her chakram to chip away at her casket of ice and manages to free herself. She then breaks Gabrielle out of her tomb of ice. She tells Gabrielle something must have went wrong, because Octavius did not bring the child to her and they go in search of Eve. Upon their arrival in a small village at the foot of Mt.Etna, A woman asks them if they are lost. She tells them they are at the foot of Mt.Etna. Xena exclaims this must be the work of Ares. The old woman then replies Ares hasn't been seen in the area since the legendary Xena died for about 25 years ago. On their way to Rome to find Eve, Xena and Gabrielle entered an inn run by Joxer and his family, who are overjoyed to see them again. Xena also learns that Argo has passed away, but is happy to learn she has a daughter Argo 2. As luck would have it, Joxer's son Virgil resides in Rome, so he and Joxer join in Xena and Gabrielle's quest. The four arrive in Rome during Livia's victory march and Xena goes to question Augustus, whom she recognizes as a grown-up Octavius. When she asks about her daughter, Augustus nervously gazes at Livia arriving aboard a towering float and Xena is horrified to realize that Livia is Eve! While Augustus defends his rearing of Livia, Xena declares that she won't allow her daughter to become Augustus' tyrannical successor. Augustus points out that to protect her from the gods, he never told Livia that Xena was her mother. Equally stunned by Livia's true identity, Gabrielle comforts Xena by suggesting that once Livia knows the truth, she will be able to change for the better, just as Xena did. As Xena heads off to meet her daughter, Gabrielle, Joxer and Virgil are attacked by soldiers and imprisoned when they refuse to give donations for a new temple to Ares, suggesting that they were followers of Eli. Meanwhile, Xena goes to the gladiatorial arena where Livia trains and finds her daughter sharing a kiss with Ares. Disgusted by the act, Xena flies her chakram towards Ares and pulls out her sword. Astonished by her return, Ares walks into Xena's sword and earns himself a headbutt instead. Ares tells Livia that he wanted to make sure that Xena wasn't an imposter, while Livia is displeased at his excuse to identify Xena with a kiss. Realizing Ares doesn't know that Livia is Eve, Xena proclaims that Eve is dead and leaves. Livia visits the prison holding Gabrielle, Joxer, Virgil and dozens of Eli's followers and demands that they pick a champion to fight her in the arena. If she wins, all the prisoners will die, but if the champion wins, they'll go free. Gabrielle stand up against Livia and claims that she is a better person than a slaughterer. Later, at Augustus' palace where a bacchanalia is taking place, Xena proves to Augustus that Livia is in cahoots with Ares and at the same time, shows Livia Ares' true colors. Sensing the presence of Ares, Xena turns and faces him: as he figures that Livia is in fact Eve. Once again, Ares establish his deal with Xena, either they are as a family of three and he brings the secret of Eve is alive to his grave, or he shall inform the Olympians. In Livia's room, as she wrecks havoc of her room, Xena came warning her that Ares may expose her identity as Eve and her life will be in danger. In disbelief of her origins, Livia challenges Xena to a fight to the death in the arena. The next day in the arena, Xena immobilizes Livia but will not kill her. The crowd encourages Augustus to allow both to live, which he does. Livia vows she'll make Xena wish she'd never been born. Disclaimer :Due to an over indulgence of Bean and Bard Burgers, Meg's gastro-intestinal problem intensified during the production of this motion picture. Background Information *This episode confirms Joxer and Meg married (it was implied in the previous episode). *Joxer and Virgil are implied to be followers of Eli, which given everything Joxer's seen, is not surprising. *First appearance of Livia (and of Adrienne Wilkinson playing Eve). *First appearance of Virgil. *Although viewers are meant to suspend their disbelief when it comes to fitting into a historical chronology, this is technically the first episode set in the 1st century AD. Goofs *When Livia throws a dagger at Xena, she throws it under-hand. When we see it spinning, it is doing so as if it had been thrown over-hand. *In the episode, The Key to the Kingdom, Meg mentions that she is sterile, however in this episode, Joxer mentions that they had 3 children. It is quite possible, however, that Meg was mistaken or that they adopted (or both). *Even in Rome itself, now at the height of its power, the Roman names of the Olympians aren't used. *Neither this episode nor any subsequent ones address that the Roman Empire now covers the entire Mediterranean, something Xena had previously fought against. Other * Chakram Count: 3 #To escape from the ice cavern (Split). #To stop Ares and Livia from kissing. #To disarm Livia. Memorable Quotations Livia/Eve: Callisto did some good work. But I'm not Callisto. Augustus: I see the years haven't robbed you of your... stealth. Xena: No, just my child. ---- Ares: (Asks for drink) Hit me. Xena: Don't tempt me. ---- Xena: Would you condemn to death a woman you claim to love? Ares: No, but I'd condemn her daughter. Links and References Main Cast *Lucy Lawless as Xena and Meg *Renee O'Connor as Gabrielle Guest Stars *Ted Raimi as Joxer *Kevin Smith as Ares *Adrienne Wilkinson as Livia *William Gregory Lee as Virgil *Colin Moy as Augustus Caesar References People *Xena *Gabrielle *Joxer *Virgil *Meg *Livia *Augustus Caesar *Eli (Mentioned) *Callisto (Mentioned) Gods *Ares Places *Mount Etna *Rome Other *Dryads (Mentioned) *Bacchae (Mentioned) Season Navigation de:Livia, Teil 2 Category:Episodes not set in Greece Category:XWP Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Ares Category:Episodes Featuring Joxer